She's In Love
by Hopeful Writer
Summary: Songfic to She's in Love, by Mark Wills. Harry loves Hermione, but Herm doesn't feel the same way about him and chooses another. I put it back to Harry and Hermione because that's what I wanted. If you don't like it, email me and I'll explain why.


__

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to JK. The song belongs to Mark Wills. The plot belongs to Dreamer4.

****

TITLE

By: Hopeful Writer

"This is it, Harry! I just can't do this anymore. I just… look, I don't want to hurt you. I don't feel the same way about you that you do about me. I'm sorry." Hermione Granger bowed her head as tears escaped from the corners of her eyes.

Harry Potter sat stunned, watching his girlfriend, or _ex_-girlfriend, as she threw the remainder of her clothes into a suitcase and walked to the door. "Harry, don't get me wrong," she said, looking him in the eyes, standing in the doorframe. "I love you. But just not the way you want me to."

Harry sighed. "I know. See you around, Mione."

__

Third of June, she said goodbye.

Watched her walk into the night

The hardest thing I ever did

Was let her go

We swore as friends we'd stay in touch

Best of friends don't mean that much

When that phone call comes to tell you

She's in love.

It had been three weeks since Harry and Hermione had broken up. Every time the phone rang in Harry's apartment, he hoped it was her.

The phone rang. Harry jumped. "Hello?" he greeted.

"Harry? Ron. I… I've got something to tell you. You… uh, you'd better sit down."

Harry sat. "What?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"I met Hermione yesterday, and we got to talking about… stuff. I realized something, Harry. I'm in love with her."  
"What?" Harry couldn't believe his ears.

"I'm sorry. I know you love her, but… well, I love her too, and… and she loves me. She… she kissed me."

Harry was shocked speechless. He disconnected the phone call, staring at the dead receiver in his hand.

__

She's in love

She's got that fire in her eyes

She's in love

How her smile lights up the sky

It's like she's walking on air

She's been set free

And still I can't believe

She's in love

She's floating down a one-way street

She's in love

You'd swear her heart had wings

She's in love

Why can't it be me?

Harry met Hermione on his way to work the next morning. He lowered his eyes and walked away, ignoring her hurt expression.

He slouched into work, trying not to attract the attention of his colleagues. Seamus Finnegan saw him first. "You okay, Harry?" he asked, looking up from his papers to meet the startling green eyes of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

__

Told everyone I'm doing fine

I've learned to get on with my life

I just want what's best for her

So I lie.

He worked late that night, trying to take his mind off the pain of betrayal from his friends. How _could_ they? How Hermione break up with him for his best friend? How could Ron just date the girl he was in love with?

There was a note on his front door when he got home. He instantly recognized Hermione's tidy scrawl. The note read, 

****

Harry,

I'll be your friend forever, you have to know that. I can't help that I fell in love with Ron. Please don't be upset with Ron. It's not his fault. I'm sorry.

Love from,

Hermione

__

Found a note on my door last night

Said, I'll be a friend 'til the day I die

But you should know I found someone

Yeah, she's in love.

She's in love

She's got that fire in her eyes

She's in love

How her smile lights up the sky

It's like she's walking on air

She's been set free

And still I can't believe

She's in love

She's floating down a one-way street

She's in love

You'd swear her heart had wings

She's in love

Why can't it be me?

Six months later, Ron and Hermione were married. And there Harry stood, watching his first love walk down the aisle. Then Ron turned to his best man and grinned nervously. And Harry grinned back and flashed a thumbs-up.

__

She's in love

She's got that fire in her eyes

She's in love

How her smile lights up the sky

It's like she's walking on air

She's been set free

And still I can't believe

She's in love

She's floating down a one-way street

She's in love

You'd swear her heart had wings

She's in love

Why can't it be me?

A/N – Ah, ten minute fics. Don't mind me not saying much, I'm kind of depressed. Ruben won American Idol and I really don't like him (he sucks arse!). But what can I do? So I'm just going to be upset and angry for a little while. Review if it pleases you. Bye -- HW


End file.
